Como si fuera cierto
by DarkZafiro
Summary: Makoto lleva meses en coma por un terrible accidente. Su familia, devastada, decide poner en alquiler su apartamento, y el nuevo inquilino, Sousuke Yamazaki se muda de inmediato. Lo que no se imagina es que se verá obligado a compartirlo con el espíritu de Makoto, en un último intento de aferrarse a la vida. (Adaptación de la película "Como si fuera cierto") [SouMako].
1. El jardín de los sueños

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Free! Eternal Summer no me pertenece, son propiedad de KyotoAnimation, Utsumi Hiroko y Kouji Ouji, yo sólo los tomé prestados con el fin de entretener. Además, la historia original de "Como si fuera cierto" o "Ojalá fuera cierto" en la cual me inspiré para realizar el fic, está dirigida por Mark S. Waters, a su vez basada en la novela del mismo nombre del escritor Marc Levy._

 **Sinopsis:** _Makoto lleva meses en coma por un terrible accidente. Su familia, devastada, decide poner en alquiler su apartamento, y el nuevo inquilino, Sousuke Yamazaki se muda de inmediato. Lo que no se imagina es que se verá obligado a compartirlo con el espíritu de Makoto, en un último intento de aferrarse a la vida. (Adaptación de la película "Como si fuera cierto") [SouMako]._

 **Advertencia:** _Relación entre hombres, Universo Alterno, Sobrenatural, Spirit!Makoto, OoC intencional._

* * *

 ** _Como si fuera cierto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 1**

Las grisáceas y esponjosas nubes en el firmamento giran en círculos, como formando un espiral, casi una escalera al cielo. Estas se abren levemente, dando espacio a los primeros y cálidos rayos del sol, para luego esfumarse por completo. El muchacho, sentado en una silla roja de plástico, puede sentir cada una de las seis mil flores que adornan aquel espectacular jardín, mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Luce sus jeans favoritos y su camiseta a cuadros que le regalaron en un cumpleaños. Su cuerpo recto en el asiento, con la cabeza bien en alto, respira profundo. Arbustos de todo tipo de tamaño y forma, ubicados de igual manera en espiral a las primeras nubes. Flores rojas y amarillas son las que abundan en la enorme variedad de colores, sus preferidas, podría decirse. El olor a lluvia reciente, a naturaleza completamente viva, el revolotear de aves y el zumbido de abejas. Exhala por fin y entierra sus descalzos pies en la fría y húmeda tierra que se esparce entre sus dedos. Cuánto amaba ese jardín.

De repente una mano sacude uno de sus hombros y lo despierta de su dichoso sueño.

–Makoto-san –le llama una voz femenina. Abre sus ojos, un poco exaltado y mira hacia todos lados. Es la sala de enfermeros. Al girar su cabeza al costado se encuentra con el rosto de su colega, Chigusa Hanamura.

–¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? –su voz es débil y somnolienta, mientras se frota sus ojos con la yema de los dedos en el vano intento de volverlos menos pesados.

–Ah, como unos seis minutos –ríe la mujer.

–Gracias, Chigusa-san –Makoto le sonríe lo mejor que puede y se levanta de la silla roja en busca de un café. Su uniforme de trabajo estaba un tanto arrugado –Voy en dos minutos.

–Bien, estaré afuera –se despide la chica.

En ese instante, la doctora Amakata Miho entra en la sala. Sonriendo como siempre, la mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal. Éste le queda un poco grande debido a su pequeña altura, pero lo luce esplendorosamente. Saluda a Makoto como todas las tardes; no le sorprende verlo todavía en el hospital, después de todo, sabía lo obsesionado al trabajo que era el chico. Pero al ver su rostro casi sombrío y con aspecto de calavera decide preguntar:

–Makoto, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? –Su interrogante causa que el muchacho desvíe su mirada de su café para verla a los ojos. Sin embargo, Miho preguntaba de costumbre y ya sabía la respuesta de todas formas –¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

–Ahm…–finge contar las horas en su cabeza mirando a la pared. No estaba muy seguro si decirle, pues conocía a la mujer y sabía que lo mandaría a casa inmediatamente si se enterara. No obstante, él nunca fue bueno mintiendo –Creo que unas… ¿veintitrés horas?

–¡¿Veintitrés?! –repite exageradamente –Cielo santo, Makoto. No puedes seguir así. Tienes que volver a casa ya mismo.

–Pero Miho-san, si me voy, no lograré ser titular –una sonrisa rompe su rostro a la vez que emprende camino fuera de la sala de enfermeros, dejando a Amakata preocupada pero sin posibilidades de seguir insistiendo.

Una vez en el baño, Makoto hunde su rosto en sus manos con agua, limpiándolo, frotando una y otra vez sobre sus ojos. Tal vez de esa forma su fatiga y cansancio no se noten demasiado. Se mira un momento en el espejo frente suyo. Makoto Tachibana, un joven adulto de 29 años, de cabellos castaños olivo e impresionantes ojos verdes. Buen mozo, de alta estatura, simpático, atento, de confianza; porta su uniforme azul de médico con orgullo. O más bien, eso era hasta hace poco. No es que no le gustara lo que hacía, al contrario, lo amaba e incluso se atrevía a decir que era muy bueno en ello. Cualquiera que lo conocía, elogiaba al instante sus conocimientos y su particularidad de nunca perder la calma y manejar cualquier situación. Generaba respeto y no había nada que le hiciera más feliz que salvar vidas. Tampoco le disgustaba el nuevo hospital al que había sido transferido. Le parecía espléndido, uno de los mejores en todo Tokio. Sin embargo, su problema o desanimo radicaba en otra cosa. Algo que no sabe explicar muy bien.

Últimamente su vida se había vuelto rutinaria. Prácticamente vivía en el hospital, olvidándose de su casa, su familia, amigos. La emoción se había ido. Aquella emoción que sentía al empezar a trabajar, ver a tantas personas, ayudarlas. Lo único en su mente ahora era subir de nivel y lograr ser médico titular del Hospital Samezuka. Y lo conseguiría, solo tenía que trabajar más duro, más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Makoto se acomoda entonces el estetoscopio que se le resbalaba de los hombros. Frente al espejo arregla algunos mechones rebeldes para lucir perfecto, asiente para sí mismo en un intento de auto convencimiento, para luego irse de ahí.

De regreso en los pasillos del hospital, Makoto camina junto a Chigusa, explicándole a la novata como debe cubrir correctamente los puntos de un paciente.

–Y luego de eso, le puedes dar de alta, ¿bien? –concluye el castaño, entregándole una carpeta con informes y formulas prescriptas. –Ah, y acuérdate que Kendo-kun, el paciente de la sala seis, vendrá por su último electrocardiograma.

–Entendido –Chigusa hizo un gesto con la mano tipo soldado y luego sonrió. La chica aprendía rápido y su desempeño dejaba sumamente conforme a Makoto.

La ve alejarse por la esquina del pasillo, hasta desaparecer. Makoto queda solo unos momentos, cuando de repente se topa con Mikoshiba Seijuurou, su "rival actual", podría decirse, ya que él también es uno de los que están luchando por el puesto de titular. No es que le desagradara este sujeto o se dejara llevar por tal rivalidad, pero por alguna razón Mikoshiba nunca le inspiró confianza.

–Oh, Tachibana-kun –le interrumpe su paso. El hombre es endemoniadamente alto, cinco centímetros más que él. Su cabello rojizo y sus ojos ámbar le dan un aspecto extravagante. Su voz suena profunda pero con una pizca de burla y comedia, hasta superioridad –Ya me encargué de trauma dos mientras dormías.

–No estaba durmiendo, yo solo-

–De nada –no lo deja terminar y se da la vuelta en dirección contraria, elevando su brazo, mandando un saludo desinteresado.

Bueno, el que lo haya dejado tan mal parado no significaba que esa fuera su inicial intención, ¿o sí? Suspira débilmente, no quiere prejuzgar a las personas, pero a Makoto no le agrada la gente deshonesta y arrogante. Y mentiría si dijera que Mikoshiba no le parecía uno de esos. Aun así tiene que admitir que quedarse dormido en pleno trabajo había sido un grave error que, por supuesto, se propuso no volver a cometer.

–Tachibana –uno de sus compañeros pasa apresurado a su lado y le encaja unas carpetas en su pecho –Te tocan el cinco y el ocho.

Sujetando lo que le habían dado y soltando un suspiro, se dirige a donde debe. Otra sesión movidita y súper concurrida de trabajo era lo que le esperaba y para Makoto, el descanso ya había terminado.

.

Primero, un sujeto con fractura expuesta, luego otro con apendicitis; café de intermedio. Accidente de moto, controlar los registros y prescriptos; café de intermedio. Mujer con problemas cardiorrespiratorios, trasplante de riñón; más café de intermedio. Niños enfermos, infecciones urinarias, neumonía, coma diabético, hipocondría. Inyecciones, sedantes, desinfecciones, paciencia, esfuerzo y café, mucho café.

Makoto llevaba su agenda algo apretada, pero como siempre, resuelve todo rápida y efectivamente. Luego de finalizar con el paciente de la sala tres, que estaba causando problemas por recorrerse los pasillos desnudo, el castaño se toma un leve receso para ir al baño. Al entrar, algunos de sus compañeros discuten animadamente. Uno de ellos se encontraba probándose diferentes camisas y siendo el centro de atención del grupo.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta Makoto curioso mientras sumerge sus manos en el chorro de agua.

–Adivina –habla uno de sus compañeros mientras observa al otro chico probarse la segunda camisa a cuadros –Minami tiene una cita.

–Oh, ¿en serio?

–¡No digas eso! –bufa el joven de repente, dejando de verse por un instante al espejo –No es una cita…solo me voy a encontrar con mi ex y su madre. Al parecer, ella nunca le dijo que nos separamos y no quiero ser responsable de la muerte de una vieja de ochenta.

El grupo ríe a pesar del comentario de mal gusto.

–Las señoras mayores siempre te persiguen –agraga Uozumi, el chico que habló primero –Y por qué tan arreglado, ¿eh? –Insiste.

–Pues siempre hay que verse bien.

–Ustedes jóvenes sí que tienen suerte. Yo tengo que fabricarle a mi hijo un disfraz de pókemon. Díganme, ¿qué demonios se hace en los actos escolares de hoy en día? –Saito, uno de los "mayores" del grupo. Comúnmente se lo conoce por renegar de la sociedad actual y añorar sus años de adolescente.

–Te admiro Saito, mi esposa quiere tener hijos, pero yo no creo que sea el momento, ¿saben? Y ahora tengo que lidiar con sus caprichos –Esta vez es Liao, originario de China, se mudó a Japón al conocer a su actual mujer, la cual ahora trata de evadir por no sentirse preparado para la paternidad.

Al parecer los compañeros de Makoto pasaban por sus propios problemas, cada uno diferente pero que involucraban los mismos temas: parejas, relaciones, familias. Tachibana solo escucha en silencio, riendo por los comentarios de sus colegas; no necesita aportar nada a la causa.

–¿Y qué hay de ti Makoto? ¿Algún problema amoroso del que quieras contarnos? –cuando uno de sus compañeros, Makoto no supo distinguir cual, realiza esa pregunta, todos se giran a verlo, curiosos y expectantes de lo que el pobre chico pudiera decir.

Siente una escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y su pulso se acelera. Traga saliva, y espera que su nerviosismo no sea evidente.

–No estoy saliendo con nadie ahora mismo – responde calmadamente.

Sonríe aunque no quiera. Explicar es gastar saliva y tiempo. Piensa que sus "problemas" podrían no interesarle a nadie. Aunque tal vez eso sea una excusa para no exponerse y decirle al mundo quién y cómo es realmente. Un breve silencio se hace presente que solamente logra ponerlo más incómodo, pero no pretende seguir hablando al respecto y espera que ellos lo entiendan.

–Suerte tienes Tachibana. No tienes que preocuparte por compromisos, sólo tu trabajo –habla Saito dándole una palmadita en el hombro y el resto asiente, como otorgándole la razón.

Los hombres salen del concurrido baño uno a uno, dejando al joven solo frente al espejo. De nuevo, su reflejo no le parece atractivo, sus ojeras continúan ahí como también su desanimo. No le dijo a sus compañeros que hoy podría ser el día en que las cosas cambiaran. Sin embargo, él no tiene muchas esperanzas en ello.

–Dr. Tachibana, ¿está usted ahí? –una voz lo saca de su ensimismamiento, dejando el lugar y dando la bienvenida a las noticias. El chico que lo busca le extiende una radiografía frente a la luz del pasillo y le pregunta qué debe hacerse.

–Oh, no hay fractura sólo véndalo y envíalo a casa –sonríe. Siempre sonríe.

Hecho eso, el castaño se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, pero luego de hacer unos pocos pasos su teléfono comienza a sonar. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y lo saca. Al ver el nombre del llamante no puede evitar soltar un suspiro. Si lo llamaba era para preguntarle lo obvio.

Desliza con su pulgar el icono de atender y pone el celular en un su oreja.

–¿Haru?

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? He estado súper inactiva últimamente y tengo varios trabajos por terminar ;-; Soy mala persona D: Pero bueh, he empezado a escribir esto y me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Me he basado mucho en la película (no el libro), que por cierto, es hermosa, yo cuando la vi hace años me encantó y hace poco pensé que si distorsionaba un poco las cosas podría ser SouMako(? Este es el primer capítulo y me centré solo en presentarles al Makoto de este Universo, pero en los próximos aparecerá Sousuke, tranquilos. Me disculpo por hacer a Seijuurou de villano, pero necesitaba uno y pensé en él :v No me malinterpreten, amo a Sei, es un amor._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y díganme si merece la pena continuarlo._

 _Besos._


	2. Makoto

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Free! Eternal Summer no me pertenece, son propiedad de KyotoAnimation, Utsumi Hiroko y Kouji Ouji, yo sólo los tomé prestados con el fin de entretener. Además, la historia original de "Como si fuera cierto" o "Ojalá fuera cierto" en la cual me inspiré para realizar el fic, está dirigida por Mark S. Waters, a su vez basada en la novela del mismo nombre del escritor Marc Levy._

 **Advertencia:** _Relación entre hombres, Universo Alterno, Sobrenatural, Spirit!Makoto, OoC intencional._

* * *

 ** _Como si fuera cierto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 2**

El murmullo de los pacientes sumados a los del resto del cuerpo de médicos, le dificultan escuchar lo que Haru tiene para decirle. Esquivando a varios de sus colegas que pasan apresurados a su lado, se cubre con una mano su oreja, intentando poder oírlo mejor y despistar aquél barullo.

– ¿Qué pasa Haru? –pregunta, haciéndose el ignorante. Claramente sabía el porqué de su llamada, sin embargo, no se sentía dispuesto a afrontar lo que su amigo le tenía planeado.

– ¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?¿Vas a venir o no? –directo al grano. La voz de Haruka alcanza su tímpano fuerte, pero a la vez calmadamente. Es muy poco común que su amigo pierda la paciencia y su voz suele tener siempre la misma sintonía a pesar de lo que pudiera estar pensando o sintiendo. Makoto siente sus manos sudorosas mientras sujeta el teléfono, pero sus labios completamente secos. Intenta humedecerlos con su propia saliva para que le sea más claro hablar.

–Sí Haru, en eso quedamos, ¿no? –responde con el mejor tono posible que logra encontrar. Ahora es cuando se arrepiente de no haber aprendido nunca a rechazar ofertas que se le presentan.

–Bien, porque no debe tardar en llegar.

–Haru, no pretendo quitarle crédito a lo que haces por mí, pero esto de reunirme con un extraño… ¿Aunque sea lo conoces en persona?

–…–Haru no contesta y sólo eso es necesario para que Makoto entendiera que él tampoco lo conocía. Suspiró exhaustivamente. En ese momento el joven vuelve a hablar –No tienes de qué preocuparte, no creo que sea una mala persona.

–Me dijiste que era amigo de un conocido tuyo, ¿no?

–Sí.

–Y… ¿estás seguro de que le gustan, bueno… -la última parte suena más débil que el resto–…los hombres?

Lo que a Makoto definitivamente más le incomoda no es el hecho de que sea un desconocido su presunta "cita" –no sabía si llamarlo así– sino que teme que su amigo le presente a alguien que no lo acepte realmente por cómo es. Su homosexualidad era un hecho que muy pocas personas de su entorno conocían. Su familia y Haru, básicamente. Comenzó a sospechar de ello cuando tenía unos dieciséis años, en sus días de preparatoria. Se creyó perdido al sentirse atraído por su senpai del club de natación, historia que Makoto prefiere olvidar. Volviendo a su familia, ésta lo aceptó muy bien cuando el castaño se decidió por contarles de su sexualidad hace no muchos años atrás, sin embargo, siempre fue Haru el que estuvo a su lado en todo momento, el primero en saberlo y dejarle claro que no debe avergonzarse por lo que es.

–Makoto, no es momento para arrepentirse –la voz de su amigo lo saca un momento de sus cavilaciones –Sólo quiero que dejes de pensar en tu trabajo por un instante y conozcas a alguien, y que no esté sangrando preferentemente. Además ya les preparé la comida.

–Gracias, Haru – intenta utilizar el sarcasmo, pero no se le da muy bien, y por tal motivo una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro. Sabe a la perfección que las intenciones de Haru son siempre para su bien –¿Qué preparaste?

– Borsch ruso.

–¿Y eso que es? –rie divertido. Lo cierto es que Haruka Nanase es un gran cocinero que recientemente ha decidido instalar su propio restaurante, un humilde lugar donde la gente puede disfrutar y pasarla bien –Como sea, debe ser mejor que la horrenda ensalada de la cafetería.

–Te veo a las siete.

Makoto extiende su brazo izquierdo, buscando ver su reloj de pulsera bajo la manga de su delantal. Faltan diez minutos para esa hora, jamás lo haría a tiempo.

–Siete y media estaré, entretenlo mientras, ¿sí?

Al otro lado de la línea se escucha un suspiro y un leve "bien" por parte del chico. Makoto cuelga, guarda su teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo y se dirige a recepción para avisar que no podía quedarse más tiempo.

Un paciente que es transportado en camilla puede distinguirse a unos pasos frente suyo, pero ya no puede verlo una vez que la enorme figura de Seijuurou Mikoshiba se hace presente. Éste, junto a otro de sus colegas, parecen dirigirse en la misma dirección que Makoto y mantienen una conversación bastante activa. El castaño los escucha a una distancia prudente, lo suficiente para alcanzar a oírlos.

–Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? –le pregunta el que lo acompaña, que parecía quedar en ridículo al lado del de ojos ámbar.

–Definitivamente considero Okinawa como mi otra oferta –su tono altanero provoca que Makoto ruede sus ojos. Las espaldas de los médicos balanceándose en su visión.

–Oh, ¿y cuál prefieres?

–Tokio, Okinawa…gente mayor con melanomas contra lugar de resort y mujeres desesperadas. Está difícil.

–Vas a lograr conseguirla, sin duda. A Sasabe le agradas –el chico le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y luego desvía su camino hacia un pasillo vecino.

Makoto ya está por llegar a recepción cuando una enfermera aparece preocupada llamando al nombre del Dr. Sasabe Goro, que justamente se encontraba allí.

–Doctor, tenemos una víctima baleada. Hemorragia interna –la mujer profesa. Goro asiente y la mujer regresa por donde vino.

Goro es el doctor general de todo el Hospital Samezuka, la cabeza más importante del lugar y por el cual muchos y muchas se empeñan en llegar a él a través de cualquier método posible. De cabellos rubios –teñidos en realidad–, rapado de un lado y con un jopo que constantemente se lo vive peinando. Su edad es un misterio y nadie se atreve realmente a preguntarle. De no mucha altura, pero con los músculos suficientes para que se noten a través de su delantal.

Sus ojos amarronados se posan en las figuras de Seijuurou y Makoto, quienes se encontraban parados uno al lado del otro. Con su voz gruesa y profunda habla, dirigiéndose primero al pelirrojo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Sei?

–Doce horas, señor.

Ahora sus ojos se mueven hacia el castaño, quien juega con los dedos de sus manos, entrelazándolos y tocando sus uñas. Aquella mirada expectante y su ceja levemente levantada indican que la misma pregunta va para él.

–Um, un poco más –contesta débilmente.

Goro le mantiene la mirada, como buscando ver a través de él. Sin embargo, Makoto es incapaz de soportar tal presión y se ve obligado a desviar sus ojos de los marrones.

– Mikoshiba –habla al fin el corpulento doctor–Puedes volver al trabajo.

–Sí, señor.

Makoto cree que lo mejor es darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino. Ese "vuelve al trabajo" podría ser para él también. Un nuevo paciente necesitaba ayuda y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que implicaba atenderlo estando el Doctor General presente. Y no hablamos de oportunidad laboral concretamente, sino que si de alguien sentía que en verdad aprendía, ese era Sasabe. Le diría a Haru que no podría ir a la reunión, después de todo, no se sentía lo suficientemente…listo. No obstante, una parte de él rogaba por un descanso.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró, pero la voz de Goro lo detuvo.

–Espera, Makoto-kun, ven aquí.

– ¿Sí, Goro-san? –

–Iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero quería que te enteraras de que ya tomé la decisión.

No puede ser, ¿en verdad iba a decir lo que Makoto creía que iba a decir? El rostro del chico se transforma en plena expectación, ansiedad y esperanza. Abre grandes sus ojos cuando Goro posa una de sus manos en sus hombros y le habla claro, sonriéndole.

–Quiero que seas el médico titular, Makoto-kun.

No se detiene a pensarlo mucho, la emoción lo invade y por mero instinto abraza con fuerza a Goro-san, soltando infinitos "gracias". Por fin, después de tantas horas de trabajo, de esfuerzo y dedicación, lo había conseguido. El doctor ríe por la reacción del muchacho, simplemente genuina.

–No tienes por qué ponerte así. Te lo has ganado. Además, a diferencia de otros, te has preocupado más por la salud de los pacientes que por quedar bien conmigo –le alienta sinceramente el hombre a la vez que da una obvia mirada hacia donde se había ido Seijuurou y el castaño suelta una pequeña risita.

–En verdad que no sé cómo agradecerle Doctor. Hay tanto que quiero lograr aquí, no puedo esperar para comenzar.

–Sobre eso, Makoto-kun….

–¿Sí?

–Lo que necesito que hagas ahora mismo, es que te vayas a casa.

–¿Eh? –sus palabras lo sorprenden. ¿Por qué debería hacer eso cuando le dio semejante noticia? –Pero tengo que volver a-

Sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por el repentino, serio semblante de Goro, quien le habla con firmeza.

–Vete a casa muchacho. Has estado aquí veintiséis horas. No creas que puedes engañarme, yo lo sé todo, Makoto-kun.

Aquello último lo deja desconcertado, pero qué más da. Había sido ascendido, era titular; aquello por lo que había estado luchando, perdiendo horas de sueño…el solo pensarlo genera en el castaño una sensación de satisfacción estupenda.

Rápidamente se prepara para volver, sintiendo su felicidad no desaparecer. Luego de avisar a recepción, se cambia su uniforme por la ropa convencional que llevaba en su bolso. Unos jeans negros, una camiseta verde –su color favorito–, unas converse y una chaqueta ya que afuera se estaba poniendo frío. También agradece haber llevado su paraguas; parecía que se avecinaba un aguacero pronto.

Ya en el ascensor, Makoto oprime el botón a la planta baja, para ponerle fin a su ajetreada jornada. Sin embargo, unas manos impiden que las puertas se cierren. No era nada menos que uno de sus compañeros que pedía desesperadamente por su ayuda. Una "oclusión intestinal, o al menos eso creo" era el agobio del muchacho que se lo veía agitado y nervioso. Su insistencia no le permite a Makoto escaparse y como él nunca fue bueno para negarse a cualquier cosa que se le pidiera, no le queda más remedio que aceptar y en su mente trata de pensar en cómo le explicaría a Haru sin que este se enojara que su tardanza no se debía a que no quería ir sino a que el destino parecía estar retrasándolo…

Por fin en el estacionamiento del hospital, luego de unos agotadores minutos, Tachibana está por subirse a su automóvil cuando su no tan apreciado colega decide hacer lo mismo.

–Seijuurou-san –saluda el castaño con una reverencia.

–Felicidades, Tachibana –sus ánimos suenan más a veneno que otra cosa.

–Ah, gracias...

–Pero no te vayas creyendo tanto, yo tengo una oferta en Okinawa –escupe el pelirrojo, como si quisiera de cualquier forma, romperle su burbuja de felicidad. No le sorprende su actitud infantil, este sujeto siempre ha sido así. Sin descanso, refregándole en su cara que es mejor que él. Pero mira cómo terminan las cosas.

 _"Los humildes al final son los que ganan"_ –Piensa para sí Makoto.

–Eso es genial –el castaño sonríe ampliamente, dejándole saber que su altanería no puede afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Si hay algo que además le podía causar satisfacción a Makoto ahora mismo, era la cara de culo de su rival en esos momentos. Sabía que podía ser malo, pero vamos, que aquel sujeto se lo merecía.

–Claro que es genial, Tachibana –y sin más, Seijuurou se sube a su auto, dándole un fuerte portazo a su puerta.

Así, el castaño también decide subirse a su vehículo para irse.

El asiento del auto cruje cuando se acomoda en él. Es un Honda Civic modelo 2008. A Makoto le encanta su auto ya que no es demasiado moderno ni ostentoso, teniendo en cuenta que ese no es su estilo, pero tampoco era viejo o de apariencia "fea". Lo mantenía muy bien cuidado y se sentía orgulloso de haberlo obtenido con su propio salario.

Una vez que lo enciende, pone sus dos manos al volante. Repasa mentalmente su presentación que le otorgaría a este sujeto desconocido. Trata de pensar o convencerse de que la cosa no necesariamente tenía que salir mal, de hecho que podía llegar a ser muy agradable. Con algo de convicción emprende camino a su departamento, presionando el acelerador.

.

Las primeras gotas de agua ya caen cuando el castaño saca su celular para avisarle a Haru que iba en camino.

–Lo siento Haru, se me hizo tarde, pero voy yendo.

–Tranquilo –el pelinegro nota la preocupación en la voz de su amigo –Él tampoco ha llegado aún.

–Oh… –eso era ¿bueno?¿malo? Había que examinar las opciones: podía ser que se le hubiera hecho tarde también; a lo mejor no encuentra su casa o bien se pudo haber olvidado de la hora en la que se llevaría a cabo el encuentro, así como existía la posibilidad de que no se hubiera ni molestado en ir. Makoto decidió pensar en otra cosa –Bueno, cambiando de tema, tengo muy buenas noticias.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Me ascendieron a medico titular. Me quedo en Tokio.

–Eso es genial, Makoto. Felicidades.

–Gracias Haru-chan –le venía tan bien escuchar un ánimo sincero… -Bueno, luego te cuento bien, ahora estoy conduciendo.

–Muy bien. Nos vemos y no más 'chan'.

Ambos cuelgan y luego de unos minutos Makoto decide prender la radio para entretenerse en el trayecto. La lluvia precipita con furia por la carretera y los parabrisas de su auto no dan abasto de la cantidad de veces que necesitan pasar frente al vidrio para permitirle ver el camino mientras la mala y patética estación de radio resuena en el vehículo, tentándolo a cambiarla enseguida.

Es un segundo el que le toma dejar de prestarle la suficiente atención al frente para llevarla a los botones de aquel aparato. No tarda mucho en encontrar una canción que le guste, volviendo la vista adelante. Pero lo único que detectan sus ojos son un par de luces segadoras y un estrepitoso claxon. Sus pupilas se contraen, sus brazos se tensan, todo su cuerpo lo hace, su corazón parece detenerse y en su mente transitan veloces los mejores y peores momentos de su corta vida vivida.

El impacto es inminente.

Todo se desvanece y se vuelve oscuro. Makoto ya no siente nada, no puede sentir nada. Simplemente cierra sus ojos, deseando estar en su soñado jardín en la azotea de su departamento.

.

.

.

* * *

OMG Soy terrible, hace años que no publico y cuando lo hago, Makoto sufre. No saben como lo siento, he estado de vacaciones y al volver he tenido problemas de salud, aunque siempre que podía me ponía a escribir partes.

Lamento decirles que se van a tener que acostumbrar a mi ritmo de tortuga :v

Agradezco de corazón sus alentadores comentarios. Espero que puedan enamorarse de esta historia tanto como yo lo estoy de ella.

Nos leemos c:


End file.
